The Ones Who Dream
by Fiddlegirl
Summary: This one-shot scene takes place at the very end of "La La Land." It's right after Mia and Sebastian share that look. I wanted to write a scene where they actually spoke to each other that night at the club. Happy reading!


**(A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to my "La La Land" story! I recently watched the movie again and I wanted to write a one-shot about the ending. While I wanted Mia and Sebastian to end up together, I think it was nice that the movie was showing that sometimes people don't end up together. Life gets in the way, and I really enjoyed that. This short scene I wrote is after Mia looks back at Seb as she's walking out of the club. They definitely share a moment, so I created a scene that would follow this. I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!)**

Seb glances up from his piano to see Mia walking toward the exit. She turns back, and her eyes meet his. There's something flickering between them—that old spark that could light fires. They both imagine how different their lives would be if they hadn't broken up five years ago. He would have followed her to Paris for her to film her big picture. He would have worked in nightclubs, performing the best jazz music made famous by French musicians.

After her film wrapped up production, they would have returned to the States and he would begin to work on opening his own nightclub, effectively called Seb's after giving in to Mia's request that "Chicken on a Stick" is too "out there" for Los Angeles. She would have continued to make films and then they would have gotten married at the Griffith Observatory.

They would have their first child by now, perhaps expecting another one. Life would have been different, but maybe that was all just a dream. They were supposed to break up in order to have the lives they have now.

Seb catches her eye again, and this time, he stands up from the piano. He whispers to his musicians to keep playing to entertain the guests, and then he saunters over to Mia, who is beginning to turn back to the hallway leading toward the front door of the club.

"Mia, wait," he says, reaching out to catch her hand in his.

She turns to him, but avoids his eyes.

"I-It's good to see you again," he tells her, meaning every word. It _is_ good to see her, almost too good. She hasn't changed at all—her impeccable beauty still stealing his breath away.

"I agree. It's nice to see you, Seb," she responds, still not looking directly at him.

He turns his body to look around the club. "Did you enjoy this place?"

She releases a breath and nods her head. "Yeah, it's great. I knew you could do it, Seb."

"Same to you. I knew you had the talent. You just had to believe in yourself."

She finally looks at him, raising her eyebrow. "You follow my career?"

"It's kind of hard not to when your movie poster is plastered on the side of my building," he says with a smile.

She blushes, looking down at her heels. "Oh. That."

"Hey." She looks up into his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Who says I'm embarrassed?" she asks.

"Your eyes."

Her eyes burn into his. He takes one step toward her, but she lets go of his hand. She runs her fingers through her auburn hair, and turns back to her husband, who calls to her from the door.

"I guess that's my cue," she says.

"I guess so," he echoes. He glances back at her and smiles. "It really was nice to see you."

"Of course. It looks like you got everything you wanted, Seb," she says.

"Almost," he whispers.

Her eyes dance up to his, realizing what he means. She turns back to the hallway and nods her head.

"Well, goodbye, Seb. Congratulations on your club," she says as she begins to walk away.

"Goodbye, Mia," he whispers, watching her walk away.

Her husband wraps his arms around her waist, opening the door for her. She turns back and looks at Seb—one last time. He raises his hand in a wave, and she smiles before walking out into the Los Angeles heat.

He turns back to the club and approaches the stage, humming a familiar tune. _City of stars, are you shining just for me?_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of Sebastian and Mia. Let me know if I should write more La La Land fanfiction stories, and I might consider doing that in the future. Thanks for reading!**

 **As always,**

 **Fiddlegirl**


End file.
